<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stroker Saga by Dongstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535676">The Stroker Saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar'>Dongstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stroker Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Futanari, Growth, Light Incest, Multi, Other, excessive cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stroker Family is an unusual family in a lot of ways, but the most unusual thing about them is that all the Stroker siblings have monster cocks. When Sheila Stroker gets diagnosed with "Negative Refractory Disorder," a rare condition that causes her to ejaculate in impossible volume, her family's life is about to get messy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stroker Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sheila's Diagnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please help me keep the world swimming in hyper cum, support me on Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, it’s official,” said the doctor. “You have a rare condition called ‘Negative Refractory Period.’”<br/>
“What does that mean?” asked Sheila, pushing her glasses up her nose.<br/>
“Well, the refractory period is the time after ejaculation before the body can ejaculate again,” explained the doctor. “A normal refractory period is anything between ten minutes to several hours or even a full day.”<br/>
“And for me?” asked Sheila.<br/>
“Well that’s just it. Your refractory period is actually shorter than the time it takes for you to ejaculate. You’re already to ejaculate again before you’ve even finished the first time!”<br/>
“Seriously?” Sheila was amazed. To be honest the news was getting her kinda hot. She could feel her hard-on tenting her skirt even as she thought about it. “That’s awesome! So I can cum multiple times in just a few minutes?”<br/>
“More than that, the more frequently you ejaculate, the more frequently you’ll be able to ejaculate, and in greater volume. The sperm samples you’ve submitted for testing over the past few days have shown that. Your first sample was fifty milliliters, over ten times the normal average, but your sample from the next day was seventy milliliters, and the next day it was over a hundred!” exclaimed the doctor. “Obviously you have an acute hyperspermia in addition to your negative refractory index.”<br/>
“So you’re saying my balls are unstoppable jizz machines and that eventually I’ll be able to cum buckets?” said Sheila. Her cock was rock hard now, it stuck up over the edge of the desk. She didn’t even care if the doctor saw it.<br/>
“Or much more,” said the doctor, seeming not to notice the tent of skirt poking up. “Your teenaged body is obviously seething with hypersexual hormones. Now, fortunately there’s a corrective procedure that’s relatively painless which, combined with medication and hormone therapy—”<br/>
“’Corrective procedure?’ ‘Hormone therapy?’” Shiela cut him off. “I don’t want to get this corrected! This is the best day ever! So long, doc!”<br/>
Before the doctor could even say another word, Sheila was on her feet and skipping out of the office.<br/>
“Wait!” the doctor called, but it was too late.<br/>
Sheila burst, grinning, into the waiting room. Her massive erection jutted out in front of her like the bowsprit of a horny sailing ship. A few other patients gasped. Some stared while others looked away. Her anxious mother jumped to her feet when she saw her daughter appear. She’d gotten used to the sight of her daughter’s constant boners and barely even cared anymore.<br/>
“Well?” asked Sheila’s mega-busty MILF mom.<br/>
“Everything’s fine!” proclaimed Sheila, skipping past toward the exit. “Just normal teenage hormone stuff!”<br/>
Sheila’s mom—Tiffany Stroker—didn’t think the mess Sheila had made in the bathroom the night before had been “normal teenage hormone stuff,” but she guessed the doctors knew best. She shrugged and shouldered her purse, following her hugely hung, hyper horny daughter out of the waiting room.<br/>
In the car, Sheila was practically bouncing with excitement. She could hardly keep her hands off herself. Her mom was the only thing keeping her from jerking off right there in the car, and even then only barely.<br/>
Tiffany pretended not to notice her daughter’s obvious excitement. Sheila’s father had been internationally-renowned pornstar and gigolo Steff Stroker before settling down to start a family with Tiffany (formerly Tiffany Titswell, adult film star). His legendary penis was over a foot long, and thicker than his wrist. He was a hyper virile stud who’d kept Tiffany constantly pumped full of babies for years until he expired from fucking to death on the set of Gangbang Monsters IV. Sheila had five sisters and three brothers, all of whom (even the girls) sported massive cocks that would have done their father proud (or even overshadowed him in some cases, including Sheila’s).<br/>
Now that the kids were all in their teens and twenties, Sheila’s house was basically Boner City, 24/7. There was always a line for both the upstairs and downstairs bathroom, and God help you if you needed a pair of clean socks. But even in a family of huge cocks, Sheila’s was pretty impressive. At fourteen and a half inches long, Sheila’s cock was bigger than her father’s had ever been and it seemed like it was growing larger every day.<br/>
“I’m back, bitches!” Sheila kicked open the door and strode into the house. The bulge of her cock ran up the front of her tank top until it disappeared into the bottom of her boobs.<br/>
Sheila’s younger sister Tammy was sitting on the couch beating off to porn on the TV.<br/>
“How’d it go with the doctor?” she asked over her shoulder, keeping one eye on the screen.<br/>
“He says I have a case of terminal stud-muffin-ness.” Sheila threw herself over the back of the couch and landed heavily next to Tammy. “What’re we watching?”<br/>
“Melody fucking that dude Arnold Palm-her,” answered Tammy, absently stroking her erect cock.<br/>
Tammy’s member was thicker and darker than Sheila’s, but at only ten inches long, it was the shortest in the family. At least the girl had a decent set of tits. Sheila wished hers would grow in already, she was tired of wearing hand-me down B-cups. No other girl in the family had worn a B-cup past the age of thirteen.<br/>
Sheila straightened her glasses and peered at the screen.<br/>
“Haha holy shit that’s so gross, Melody!” yelled Sheila.<br/>
“Suck my dick!” Melody yelled back from the kitchen.<br/>
Sheila’s older sister Melody had just gotten started in the family business. With a sixteen inch cock and an insatiable libido, the girl was a powerhouse fuck machine shooting like a rocket to the top of porn stardom.<br/>
“How about you suck mine!” Sheila yelled back.<br/>
She unzipped her fly and let out a sigh of relief as her swollen, overstuffed balls popped free of the confining denim.<br/>
“You should get those looked at,” said Tammy, her eyes goggling at the kiwi-sized orbs throbbing between Sheila’s legs.<br/>
“Ha ha.” Sheila lifted up her shirt and started stroking along to the sight of her older sister ramming a chubby, pale, ginger-haired man in the ass like she was trying to batter down a door.<br/>
“Fuck, I feel like I haven’t cum in months,” Sheila groaned.<br/>
Within a few strokes, she felt her balls tighten up and a spurt of pearly jizz blasted from the tip of her cock, arcing up over her head and splattering down on the floor behind.<br/>
Her second rope was even longer and went higher, raining back down on her head and pattering on the leather of the couch.<br/>
“Jesus!” Tammy scooted over until she was scrunched up against the armrest.<br/>
Sheila angled her cock over to the side and aimed a spurt right at her sister. The thick rope caught Tammy in the eye and she squealed as hot, sticky cum splashed across her face like a tossed cupful of yogurt.<br/>
“Agh! You got it in my haiiir!” Tammy fell over the armrest onto the floor and scrambled away on all fours, screaming and vowing revenge against Sheila for all time.<br/>
“Sheila! Don’t make a mess in there! And apologize to your sister!” yelled Mom.<br/>
“Sorry, Tammy!” Sheila yelled in mock contrition.<br/>
She shuddered as the last few ropes spurted from her engorged cockhead.<br/>
“Fuck yes.” Sheila let herself sink into the soft leather of the couch and savored the sensation of having empty balls.<br/>
For about two seconds.<br/>
Instantly, she felt her balls begin to fill once more. In no time at all, her nutsack felt as heavy and backed up as if she hadn’t cum for days!<br/>
“Damn,” Sheila groaned. Her cock was still rock hard as well, now painful with the tightness of recent ejaculation.<br/>
She jerked herself again and again, each time busting out ropes of jizz larger and longer than before. She used her spunk as lube to keep stroking even while she came, forcing herself to cum as much and as long as possible. Within a few minutes she found herself sitting in a pool of warm jizz, thoroughly frosted from head to toe by steamy spunk and still feeling as pent-up as ever!<br/>
“Sheila what the fuck!” Melody was standing over the couch, jaw hanging open in shock.<br/>
“What?” Sheila blinked innocently through a mask of dripping spunk. Her balls ached. She swore they’d gotten larger as well. All she wanted to do was stroke her cock, but the tightness in her groin was finally starting to take its toll on her erection.<br/>
“You know the house rule,” Melody scolded. “Use a condom if you’re gonna jerk off on the couch.”<br/>
“Tammy wasn’t using a condom!” Sheila objected.<br/>
“Tammy doesn’t cum like a damn firehose,” retorted Melody. “Get this shit cleaned up before it dries.”<br/>
“I have a medical condition!” yelled Sheila.<br/>
“I have a medical condition, too,” said Melody. “I’m sick of your shit. Now clean up this mess.”<br/>
Sheila stuck out her tongue at Melody and peeled herself free from the cocoon of jizz that had built up around her.<br/>
Grumbling and cursing, Sheila went into the hall closet for the bucket and mop. Her cock and balls ached like crazy. Her testicles felt like lead weights dragging on her groin. They were definitely larger.<br/>
Sheila realized she’d been staring down into the bottom of the bucket for the past ten seconds at least. Something about the empty receptacle called to her.<br/>
Did she dare?<br/>
Sheila pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced over her shoulder.<br/>
Melody had gone back into the kitchen. Everyone else in the house seemed to be busy with their own thing.<br/>
Sheila took out her cock and started stroking into the bucket. Her urethra felt crazy tight after cumming so much already, but it didn’t take much time to get back to full mast.<br/>
Fap fap fap fap fap. Spluuuuursh!<br/>
Sheila bit her lip and her eyes rolled back in her head as she blasted her load into the bottom of the bucket.<br/>
Splut splut spluuuuursh!<br/>
Another fat rope splashed into the bucket, followed by a third and fourth. There was already and inch worth of cum at the bottom and Sheila didn’t even feel close to empty.<br/>
Spluuursh splursh spluuuursh!<br/>
Sheila stifled a moan as cum spurted from her achingly stiff cock. Veins bulged on her shaft as her rock-hard member swelled hot in her hands, throbbing with each shot.<br/>
After fifteen minutes, the bucket was half full of jizz and Sheila finally seemed to be spent.<br/>
“Goddamn… Goddamn,” Sheila panted. She examined the bucket, sloshing the thick, pearly liquid back and forth. “I’m a jizzing machine!”<br/>
Sheila felt a tingle in her nuts. Within a few seconds, the satisfying sensation of emptiness was replaced by the same uncomfortable weight that had haunted her for the past several weeks.<br/>
“Shit,” groaned Sheila. The urge to jack off was intense, but her cock couldn’t take any more. She had to rest.<br/>
“Sheila!” Melody yelled from the living room. “I told you to clean this shit up!”<br/>
“Coming!” yelled Sheila. She grabbed the bucket and hurried back to the living room.<br/>
“Where the hell did you go?” Melody confronted her.<br/>
Sheila shrugged and smiled innocently as she tipped the half-full bucket of jizz forward for Melody to see.<br/>
Melody’s jaw dropped.<br/>
“You came that much after that mess you made in the living room?” she asked, astonished.<br/>
“Yup,” answered Sheila. “I told you, I have a condition.”<br/>
“That’s some condition,” said Melody. Sheila’s older sister was impressed despite herself.<br/>
“Could you do it again?” she asked.<br/>
Sheila’s cock gave a plaintive ache.<br/>
“My balls are ready, but I think my cock needs a break,” answered Sheila. Sheila’s balls throbbed in her jeans. She could practically feel the sperm fighting to escape.<br/>
“I bet it does,” said Melody. She looked thoughtful for a moment. “You wanna come to work with me tomorrow? There’s some people who’d like to meet you.”<br/>
“Hell yeah!” Sheila grinned. She’d wanted to visit the porn studio for ages, but her mom never let her. Just thinking about it was getting her hard again. The dull throb in her balls got more intense and she knew she’d just felt a surge in production.<br/>
“Great!” Melody smiled warmly before snapping back to her previous stern expression. “Now clean that shit up or you’re not going.”<br/>
“Aw!” Sheila’s shoulders slumped.<br/>
Cleaning her spunk off the couch was a nightmare. It had the texture of warm mozzarella cheese. She ruined three forks trying to get it scraped off the floorboards.<br/>
“Serves you right.” Tammy was standing over her, slurping a popsicle.<br/>
“Whatever, micro-dick,” snapped Sheila. “Maybe when your balls drop you’ll be able to blow a real load instead of those little droplets.”<br/>
“My balls dropped years ago and you know it!” Tammy stamped her foot.<br/>
“Hey, watch it, you’re dripping popsicle juice!” cried Sheila.<br/>
“You missed a spot!” Tammy pointed with her popsicle, splattering the ground with still more juice.<br/>
“Get the fuck out of here!” Sheila threw her cum-soaked sponge at Tammy’s face.<br/>
“Agggh!” Tammy squealed and fled the living room.<br/>
“I just finished washing my hair!” she cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Portrait of the Stroker Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the Strokers!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dinnertime before Sheila had finally scraped up the last of her spunk. The ache in her balls was driving her insane. She was sure that if she looked at them, they would be bright blue. At least her cock was feeling better.<br/>The rest of the family was already sitting around the dinner table.<br/>All the Stroker siblings still lived at home, so dinner was always a crowded and rowdy affair.<br/>“Sheila! Dinner!” called Mom.<br/>Sheila was starving.<br/>“What is it?” she asked.<br/>“Clam chowder,” answered Wendy. Everyone else at the table laughed.<br/> “Haha, very funny,” grumbled Sheila as she sat down to a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.<br/>The Stroker family sat with Tiffany “mom” Stroker at the head of the table, then clockwise in descending order of age. Anita, Melodi, Cristi, Mark, Wendy, Adam, Sheila, Tammy and, finally, Tristan.<br/>Tiffany Stroker we’ve already met, but let’s examine her in more detail.<br/>A woman in her late forties, Tiffany had the body of a woman half her age (largely thanks to plastic surgery). She had collagen-enhanced plush lips and very big, very fake boobs that bumped her plate and jostled her water glass every time she leaned forward. Her hair was dirty blonde, with platinum blonde extensions that ran all the way down to the small of her back. She was surprisingly thoughtful and tender considering she looked like a total bimbo.<br/>Anita, the eldest, was a senior in college. She was the most conservative of the Stroker siblings. She wore rimless glasses and kept her golden brown hair up in a bun. Her modest outfit did very little to hide the bulging muscles straining against the tight fabric of her top, and her trim, pencil skirt was ready to burst at the seams from trying to contain her bulging quads. Years of bodybuilding had left her no tits to speak of, but her chest still bulged with layers of muscle. Her massive traps gave her a somewhat hunched look, with bull-like shoulders that would make a linebacker jealous. Her bench was 325lbs and her squat was 540. At thirteen and a half inches, her cock wasn’t the largest in the family and, at only six inches around, it was definitely the narrowest. Like all the Stroker siblings, she had inherited a touch of the Mediterranean from their Italian-American father.<br/>Melody, the next oldest, had the second biggest cock in the family, but acted like she had the biggest. She also had amazing natural tits, an hourglass waist, a big, round, bubble butt, and gorgeous, blonde, wavy hair. As the sister with the biggest cock, Melody had appointed herself the de-facto boss of the Stroker kids. If Anita resented it, she never said it out loud.<br/>Cristi was the quiet, bookish one. She talked the least but ate the most. By the time Sheila had sat down, Cristi was already on her third helping of meatloaf. Cristi had a pear-shaped build and large, pillowy tits that sagged over her soft belly. Cristi’s cock measured thirteen inches, but would probably have been much bigger if so much of it weren’t lost behind a layer of belly fat.<br/>Mark was the oldest boy. A total sportsbro at school, but surprisingly quiet at home. His twelve-inch dick might have made him a legend in the locker room, but his cock was the second smallest in the house. He was sitting leaned back from the table, idly tossing a football in the air.<br/>At the opposite end of the table from Mom was Wendy. Wendy was still wearing her Coffee Spot uniform. The black turtleneck did absolutely nothing to hide the young woman’s absolutely outrageous bust, the biggest in the family by far. Even Mom’s 4500cc implants couldn’t compete with the natural magnificence that were Wendy’s titanic tits. She didn’t have much in the way of dick, barely twelve and a half inches, but she made up for it by having the biggest cockhead. It was disproportionately, freakishly big, and accounted for easily a quarter the length of her entire cock. It made all the women scream, first in terror, then in ecstasy.<br/>To her right was Adam, Sheila’s fraternal twin. He had a feminine face and build. If he put on Sheila’s glasses, it would be easy to mistake him for his twin sister. Until just a week ago, his cock had been identical to Sheila’s down to the millimeter, but ever since Sheila’s weird growth spurts he was a half inch behind and falling back.<br/>Next was Sheila, with whom we’ve spent most of the day. Sheila had black, wavy hair like Melody, broad shoulders, trim hips, and long legs. She wore hipster glasses with thick, black rims that were always sliding down her small, upturned nose. She wore black Converse sneakers and had purple nails. Her cock was last measured at fourteen and a half inches that afternoon at the doctor’s office. At the moment it was just a hair shy of fifteen. After Tammy, and Melody, Sheila’s cock was the third thickest, about as big around as a can of red bull.<br/>Tammy was the youngest girl, loud-mouthed and bratty. She was a social butterfly whose roster of friends turned over faster than a tamale chef on the lunch rush. She was alternatively the most loved or hated girl at Richard Dawkins High School any given day of the week. She had big double-E cup tits that were impossibly perky even without a bra. Her ten inch cock was the shortest in the family, but thicker than a Pepsi can at the middle, and so thick at the base that if she tried to enclose it with both hands, she couldn’t make her fingertips touch at the other side. When the other siblings wanted to tease her, they just had to call her “traffic cone.”<br/>Finally, there was Tristan, the youngest. Everyone called him “Tripod.” He was a nerd. Gawky, thin and tall with a dark bushy Italian fro. Tristan was an opinionated know-it-all who often tried to steer the dinner table conversation toward his hobbies whether anyone was interested or not. In case you hadn’t guessed by his nickname, his dick was the biggest in the family by far.<br/>While Sheila dug into her meatloaf as if she were a starving wolf, everyone else was nearly finished.<br/>“So, Wendy, how was work?” asked Mom.<br/>“Ugh, I got written up for fucking a customer!” Wendy rolled her eyes.<br/>“Again?” groaned Mom.<br/>“I swear, that manager has it out for me just because I didn’t call her the morning after boning her last month,” said Wendy.<br/>“That’s why I always say, ‘never get involved with a coworker,’” said Mom.<br/>A few of the Stroker siblings giggled at this.<br/>“Mom, your entire job is getting involved with your coworkers!” laughed Tammy.<br/>Mom blushed a little. <br/>“Yes but I never was involved with them off set,” she pointed out.<br/>“Except Dad,” said Adam.<br/>“Yes… except Dad,” agreed Mom.<br/>There was a momentary quiet around the table as everyone cast an eye in the direction of the small shrine to Steff Stroker, where a few candles burned next to a photo of him alongside a life-sized cast of his legendary cock.<br/>Thud!<br/>The dishes rattled as something meaty struck the underside of the table.<br/>Tristan stifled a smirk.<br/>“Uh ohhh…” Mark was also trying not to smile, and failing miserably.<br/>“Guys please don’t—” Anita sighed.<br/>“Boner alert!” yelled Mark, Sheila, Tammy and Tristan together.<br/>“I just bumped the bottom of the table with my knee—” Anita blushed bright red and buried her face in her palm. Her objection was drowned out by a series of whoops from the rest of the siblings, followed by the collective rasp of unzipping flies.<br/>Thumpathumpadathumpadathumpa!<br/>All the Stroker siblings (minus Anita of course) smacked the underside of the table with their cocks while yelling, “Boner alert! Boner alert! Boner alert!”<br/>The plate in front of Tristan bounced nearly a foot in the air with every smack of his colossal dong.<br/>WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM!<br/>Anita groaned. She’d never live down the infamous dinner table erections of her teen years. Of course, every single one of the Stroker siblings got erections at the table, but only Anita had let herself get embarrassed by them.<br/>Mom was trying not to laugh, but couldn’t help herself.<br/>Finally, she said, “Alright, kids, that’s enough! You’re going to break something!”<br/>One by one, the Stroker siblings put away their cocks, until finally it was only Sheila left.<br/>Thumpathumpathumpa!<br/>Sheila’s eyes were rolled back in her head and her face was flushed. She wasn’t aware of when she’d stopped beating the underside of the table with her cock and started simply beating off, but there was no turning back now. She could feel her stomach clenching up as her aching balls tightened below her shaft.<br/>“Sheila, what are you—”Adam started to ask.<br/>“Bwooooooooah!” Sheila roared, leaping to her feet and slapping both her palms down on the table.<br/>The tip of her cock erupted in a spray of sticky, white girlspunk that blasted out with enough force to knock over glasses and send utensils flying.<br/>“Fuuuck!” Sheila groaned.<br/>“Sheila! What the f—” Cristi yelped, but her cries were drowned out by a glob of cum that struck her directly in the mouth.<br/>Sheila pumped her hips, grabbing double fistfuls of tablecloth to steady herself as she fucked her mashed potatoes.<br/>Thud! Thud! Thud!<br/>Glasses toppled and silverware clattered with each thrust of Sheila’s trim hips. Every forward pump brought forth another rope of jizz.<br/>Soon the whole surface of the table in front of Sheila was completely basted with a layer of Sheila’s cum. The meatloaf was completely glazed. The salad looked more like a bowl of ranch dressing, and the mashed potatoes were nothing but a pile of white goop.<br/>Poor Cristi, too stunned to move once the shooting started, looked like a frosted cookie from the waist up.<br/>“Hrunnngh!” Sheila clenched her teeth and threw her head back for one final thrust that fired a shot clear over Cristi’s head and splattered on the wall behind.<br/>Exhausted, Sheila collapsed back in her seat.<br/>The rest of the family was completely dumbstruck.<br/>“Sheila?” Mom stood halfway up from her seat to get a better look at her daughter.<br/>The whole family gasped as suddenly Sheila’s whole body seized up. She arced her back and let out a long groan as her cock blasted a thick stream of jizz that reached clear up to the ceiling, fountaining out of her cockhead like the eruption from a bottle of Diet Coke mixed with Mentos.<br/>Sheila’s groans intensified into a low roar. She gripped the edges of her seat and beat the heels of her sneakers against the ground as the pressure of the jizz stream increased.<br/>Globs of spunk splashing off the ceiling rained down over the whole room, splattering everyone with tiny white flecks.<br/>After a few seconds, the stream petered out, leaving only the last, twitching spurts to run down Sheila’s throbbing shaft to pool between her thighs.<br/>The Stroker siblings, unsure of what else to do, broke into nervous applause.<br/>Mom picked up her wineglass and downed it in one gulp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nocturnal Emissions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tasha can't sleep. Maybe relieving some tension will help...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheila was exhausted after helping to clean up the mess she’d made at the dinner table. Everyone pitched in, but they’d probably never get the stains out of the ceiling.<br/>She could tell her giant cumshots had disturbed her family. Even though they tried to play it off like she was a legend, patting her on the back and expressing jealousy, there was no hiding the concern in their eyes.<br/>Sheila began to worry, too. A week ago, she’d just been blowing loads that might have overfilled a shotglass. Now she was a human cum hose! She started to reconsider whether the doctor might have been right about starting some kind of treatment.<br/>Still, that cumshot had been epic, and the orgasm had been fucking amazing.<br/>She just needed to keep her jizz under control was all.<br/>After finally scrubbing the last of her spunk off the dining room wall, Sheila shuffled up the stairs to bed.<br/>Her balls ached like crazy again. They felt heavier than before and there was no doubt they’d grown. She could feel them grow a tiny bit after each chumshot, and now they were the size of tangerines.<br/>She rolled her nuts around in the palm of her hand as she climbed the stairs. The massage helped relieve the ache somewhat, but she knew she’d pay for it later. The pressure of her fingertips stimulated her testes to pump out ever more sperm. The skin of her scrote already felt as tight as a drum from the pressure inside.<br/>Sheila shared a room with Adam at the end of the upstairs hall. There was a sock on the knob, but she ignored it like always.<br/>“Hey!” Adam hurried to cover his massive erection and close his browser windows.<br/>“Don’t mind me.” Sheila yawned and shuffled across the room to fall into her bed. She didn’t even take off her sneakers.<br/>Adam took her suggestion at face value and soon she heard the soft fap fap fap of him beating his massive rod, and the tinny, muffled moans of porn coming from his headphones.<br/>The rhythmic fleshy slapping of Adam’s jerk session was soothing to Sheila’s tired ears, and before long she found her eyelids were too heavy to keep open.</p><p>***<br/>Sheila sat bolt upright with a gasp.<br/>The ache in her cock and balls was unbearable!<br/>She’d fallen sleep still wearing her jeans, and had made the mistake of tucking her flaccid cock down one leg instead of up against her belly button. Now her erection was straining painfully against the tight denim, crushing her balls.<br/>“Ow ow ow!” Sheila struggled to unzip her jeans and shimmy them down her legs.<br/>Her boner sprang free, catapulting up with such force that it slapped her hard between her tits.<br/>“Owie!” Sheila whined.<br/>She put on her glasses and peered around in the dark.<br/>Adam had fallen asleep in front of his computer, snoring like a buzzsaw with his spent cock draped heavily over his thigh. The stains of his exertions glistened on his chest in the light of the laptop.<br/>Sheila kicked her pants the rest of the way off, then came over to see what he’d fallen asleep to.<br/>On the screen there was a video of a woman with huge tits getting spitroasted by a white guy and a black guy. Sheila rolled her eyes and closed the lid of the laptop.<br/>With her boner bobbing ahead of her, Sheila tiptoed out of the room wearing just her tank top and no bottoms.<br/>In the darkness of the upstairs hall, Sheila’s night-sharpened hearing picked up the sounds of the rest of the house.<br/>Passing her mom’s door, she could hear the comforting sound of her mother’s vibrator, punctuated by soft moans.<br/>Anita was sound asleep, but very active. She seemed to be very vigorously engaged in humping her pillow.<br/>Melody was still up doing her camgirl bit. When Sheila peeked in, she saw her sister laying back on her bed, legs splayed, vibrator in her ass while she jerked her cock with her other hand.<br/>“Oh yeah, hit that donate button, baby! Yeah!” she moaned into her headset.<br/>Cristi was clattering around downstairs looking for a midnight snack.<br/>Mark’s room was empty. He’d gone on a date with one of the cheerleaders from school.<br/>Wendy was asleep, bare-ass naked on top of her bed, butt in the air. She was using her massive tits as pillows.<br/>Tammy sexting on her phone, trying to fit her entire dick into the shot at the same time. When she saw Sheila peeking in, she threw a shoe at the door.<br/>The fapping sounds coming from Tristan’s room were audible even halfway down the hall. The horny nerd was pumping his giant schlong to Star Trek cosplay girls.<br/>No matter how many times Sheila saw her younger brother’s cock, she was always in awe of its full size. Even from behind, the tip of the beast was visible over the top of Tristan’s head as he leaned back in his chair.<br/>They’d measured it of course. All the Stroker siblings had their dick sizes marked on the living room wall the way other families would mark height. Tristan’s last measurement was nineteen inches, and they all knew he’d grown since then.<br/>Sheila felt her own cock twitch jealously at her brother’s size. She stroked it gently.<br/>“Soon,” she whispered. “Soon.”<br/>The stroking action reminded Sheila of her urgent need to cum.<br/>She tiptoed past her brother’s door to the bathroom.<br/>“Alone at last,” she sighed.<br/>The bathroom was Sheila’s favorite place to jerk off because it made for easy cleanup. Even before she’d developed “Negative Refractory Syndrome,” Sheila had been notorious for her messy cumshots, though whenever they had to call a plumber to fish a cum baby out of the drain, she always caught the blame even though they all jerked it in the shower.<br/>Sheila leaned up against the sink and started off brushing her cock with long, slow strokes. She was uncircumcised, and had plenty of foreskin to play with. She let her nimble fingers roll over the moist tip of her swollen cockhead (was it bigger than before?), slipping her fingertips beneath the folds of her foreskin to tease the high ridge of her glans.<br/>With her other hand she massaged her balls. The tightly-stuffed orbs felt like water balloons in her hands. Each one was nearly large enough to fill her palm.<br/>In her hypersensitive state, it only took a few pumps to bring herself to climax. Shuddering, Sheila turned around and angled her cum cannon toward the toilet bowl.<br/>“Unfff!” Sheila bit her lip, face flushed as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.<br/>Her first heavy rope rang against the side of the toilet bowl, splattering in all directions.<br/>Her second was more on target, splashing straight down into the water.<br/>Spuuurt spuuuurt spuuurt SPUUURT!<br/>Each shot was bigger and heavier than the last. Sheila massaged her balls harder as she pumped furiously to relieve her cock of its monster load.<br/>For eight long seconds, Sheila felt as though she were pissing cum, but the stream was thicker and more powerful than the biggest piss she’d ever taken.<br/>She fell back against the wall, panting at the intensity of the pleasure that had just torn through her. Her next orgasm came before she was ready, blasting across the opposite wall and knocking the shampoo bottles off the back of the toilet.<br/>Sheila wrestled her cock back under control and aimed it back down at the toilet. Her erection was steel-hard so she had to bend at the waist to angle it down.<br/>SPLUUUUUUURSH!<br/>Sheila shuddered as another seconds-long blast of cum erupted from her cock, and she had to reach out a hand to steady herself against the top of the toilet tank.<br/>Unfortunately, the toilet tank was slick with cum and her hand slid away to the side as soon as she put her weight on it. Her next rope went wild, splattering loudly against the shower curtain and then across the ceiling as Sheila twisted and fell on her ass.<br/>“Wait, stop—” Sheila flung her arms over her face as her cock blasted her in the bottom of the chin. When she opened her mouth to yell, she ended up gargling a mouthful of her own hot baby batter.<br/>Sheila fell back against the sink and closed her eyes in surrender as her cock coated every surface in the bathroom with thick spunk.<br/>When Sheila finally staggered to her feet, the sink and toilet bowl were both overflowing with oozy cum the consistency of mayonnaise.<br/>Sheila gave the toilet a flush. A few halfhearted bubbles blorped out of the thick muck. Water from the tank poured in and formed a milky soup that quickly began to run over the edges and onto the floor.<br/>“Shit!” Sheila danced away from the disgusting ooze, standing on her bare toes at the far corner of the bathroom.<br/>“I’ll clean this up tomorrow.” Sheila decided.<br/>She slipped out of the bathroom and tiptoed back toward her bedroom. Her throbbing balls already growing heavy between her legs as they replenished everything they’d pumped out, plus interest.<br/>It was going be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even after painting the bathroom with her spunk, Sheila still cums the bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheila dreamed that she was fucking Tristan’s dick like an onahole.<br/>Her little brother’s dick was big enough to swallow hers down to the hilt with plenty of length to spare.<br/>“Faster, big sis! Faster!” yelled Tristan. “My cock is thirsty for your hot jizz!”<br/>Sheila grunted as she came what felt like buckets.<br/>Tristan laughed as his balls inflated. His cock swelled massively larger. Its mammoth cumslit gaped like the mouth of a python. Sheila screamed and tried to run, but the beast had caught her by the leg.<br/>“You will become part of my cock!” laughed Tristan. “Just like all the others!”<br/>“Noooo!” Sheila screamed as Tristan’s enormous cock slowly engulfed her body.<br/>“Gaaahhh!” Sheila screamed and opened her eyes just as her head was about to disappear down the gullet of Tristan’s fuckbeast.<br/>She was awake, but she still couldn’t move! From the shoulders down she was stuck fast.<br/>Craning her neck, Sheila saw that she was squished inside what appeared to be a giant grilled-cheese sandwich! Her blanket was the top layer and her mattress was the bottom, with a thick, steamy layer of cum trapping her in between!<br/>Cum thicker than mozzarella cheese oozed out from beneath Sheila’s blanket, rolling slowly over her shoulders. A thick curtain of congealed spunk dripped slowly down the side of her bed onto the bedroom floor.<br/>Try as she might, Sheila couldn’t move an inch!<br/>She wriggled and squirmed, but all she managed to do was work her cock into a frenzy. Her poor, overstuffed balls couldn’t take it and fired their payload through Sheila’s cum cannon.<br/>“Ughhh!” Sheila arced her back and she felt her cock release.<br/>Sheila’s blankets bulged up like the hump of a camel before slowly deflating back down. Hot, thick jizz poured out from around the edges of her blankets, forming a new layer over the congealed mess that had trapped Sheila in her bed. Humid, steamy air trapped beneath the blanket blasted Sheila in the face and she almost gagged from the strong musk.<br/>“H-help!” Sheila yelled. “I’m stuck!”<br/>Nobody came. Was the house empty?<br/>“Heeeeeellllp!” Sheila screamed.<br/>She heard footsteps in the hall.<br/>“Help me!” Sheila yelled again.<br/>Mark burst in the door.<br/>“What’s wrong?” he asked, sweeping his head back and forth to find the trouble. He gagged and recoiled involuntarily when the stench of Sheila’s musk hit him.<br/>“Over here!” called Sheila.<br/>“What the…” Mark squinted, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.<br/>“I’m stuck!” Sheila squirmed. “Help me out!”<br/>“Holy—” Mark clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. “Holy shit! Hang on, I’mma go get Tristan, he’s gonna love this!”<br/>“Nooo!” Sheila squirmed harder. “Don’t get Tristan! Help me out of this!”<br/>But Mark was already gone.<br/>A few seconds later he came back, Tristan hurrying behind him. The younger brother was wearing his usual t-shirt and basketball shorts combo, the bottom six inches of his heavy shaft swung in the breeze between his knees, with another several inches of foreskin trailing beneath that.<br/>“Holy shit you weren’t kidding!” Tristan laughed, holding his nose against the smell of cum. “Hang on, I need a picture.”<br/>“Nyoooo!” Sheila struggled harder, barely able to get her shoulders free. The pumping, wiggling motion was more than enough to set off Sheila’s overactive balls again, and within seconds there was yet another layer of thick spunk oozing out from under the edge of the blankets.<br/>Tristan laughed and took several pictures with his phone.<br/>“I guess we’d better get her out before she suffocates or something. Come on.” Mark grabbed one corner of Sheila’s covers while Tristan grabbed the other. Together they peeled back the comforter and sheets from Sheila’s cum-crusted body. <br/>The blankets were stiff and difficult to bend. Thick ropes of cum stretched and snapped like glue. The blast of musk they released was unreal. Mark immediately doubled over coughing even as his cock responded to the pheromones by turning rock hard. Tristan gagged and his erection also began to rise, though its tremendous weight prevented it from pointing fully upright. The massive shaft lifted the loose leg of his basketball shorts and pushed it back until its entire length was visible. Smooth, hairless nuts the size of tennis balls swung heavily beneath the lithe teen’s arm-length half-chub.<br/>“Ugh, thanks,” Sheila sat up with a sound like tearing Velcro mixed with slurping. “I’m gonna go take a shower…”<br/>“Oh no you’re not.” Melody walked into the room. “Bathroom’s out of order. SOMEbody clogged all the drains.” She cast a dirty look down at Sheila.<br/>“I didn’t clog the shower drain!” objected Sheila.<br/>“Yeah, that was me, sorry,” said Tristan.<br/>“But I need to get cleaned off!” whine Sheila. “I’m covered with slime, and I stink!”<br/>“Oh we’ll get you cleaned off.” Melody smirked evilly.<br/>Five minutes later, Sheila was butt-ass naked out on the front lawn getting sprayed down with the garden hose.<br/>“Shit it’s fucking freezing!” Sheila squealed, trying to block the stream with her hands. “No! Hahaaa! Eeeek!”<br/>“Hold still. Turn around. Your ass is still covered in spunk,” said Melody, aiming the hose at Sheila’s tender bits.<br/>Sheila squealed again as icy water splashed across her nutsack. For the first time in weeks, Sheila didn’t feel like cumming her brains out.<br/>The rest of the family had gathered on the lawn to laugh and take pictures, all except for Anita who was in class.<br/>The Strokers’ prudish neighbors, the Debworths, watched disapprovingly from their front porch, shaking their heads and clucking their tongues.<br/>“I don’t care what you perverts get up to inside your house, but do you have to do that on the lawn?” yelled Arnold Debworth.<br/>“Up yours, Debworth!” Mark flipped Arnold the bird and went back to recording Sheila’s squeals with the phone.<br/>“Enough!” cried Sheila. “I’m clean! I’m clean!”<br/>“Hang on, I want to make sure.” Melody aimed the hose directly at Sheila’s groin. <br/>Sheila squeaked and danced away from the hose, her cold-contracted cock bounced from thigh to thigh as she hopped and twisted to escape the icy stream. Even after getting blasted with ice water, Sheila’s scrunched-up cock would have been the envy of almost any man.<br/>“Enough!” she cried. “Mercy!”<br/>“Fine, I guess you’ve had enough.” Melody twisted the nozzle of the hose shut.<br/>“G-glasses,” stammered Sheila, groping half-blind toward Tristan, who was holding her glasses and a towel.<br/>Tirstan wasn’t paying attention, his eyes were locked on the Debworths’ house.<br/>Sylvia, the Debworths’ teenaged daughter, had just come out onto the porch to pour her parents a pitcher of lemonade.<br/>In Tristan’s vision, Sylvia moved in slow motion, surrounded by pink clouds and hearts, while a romantic ballad played in the background.<br/>“Tristan?” Sheila advanced blindly, arms outstretched.<br/>Sylvia stood up from pouring lemonade and brushed a loose strand of perfect, blonde hair back over her ear. She looked back in Tristan’s direction. In slow motion, her warm smile melted into a mask of horror as she got an eyeful of Tristan’s full-mast boner.<br/>Sylvia’s gaze traveled further and futher along the beast’s seemingly never-ending length, the terror on her face growing deeper by the inch.<br/>She took a deep breath and let out a scream.<br/>“Get back inside, Sylvia,” urged her father, hurrying her away.<br/>“Oof!” Sheila fell over Tristan’s boner and she did a full faceplant into the grass.<br/>Tristan just kept staring stupidly at the spot where Sylvia had been, oblivious to the fact that Sheila was bent over his cock, flailing her legs in the air as she struggled to right herself.<br/>Melody shook her head and kept spraying the puddle of spunk off the edge of the yard onto the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take Your Hung Younger Sister to Work Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheila and Melody go to visit a real life porn set!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what are we gonna be shooting? Gangbang? Oral? Interracial? Oh! I know! Bukkake, right?” Sheila was bouncing with excitement. She could feel her balls throbbing with pent-up spunk just aching to be set loose. “I’d be perfect for that!”<br/>She and Melody were in the car on their way to the Fantlasia Adult Studios office.<br/>Sheila was all dried off and dressed. She’d chosen a band logo tank top, black pleated skirt, and striped leggings with ankle boots for her first day at the porn studio. <br/>“They’re not going to expect us to do incest, are they?” asked Sheila, suddenly concerned. “Not that I wouldn’t be open to that, it’s just—”<br/>Melody laughed.<br/>“You’re not going to be starring in a porno, you goober,” said Melody.<br/>“What? Why not?” Sheila asked.<br/> “You barely got your learner’s permit. You getting naked on camera is a no-no. Besides, Mom would kill me,” answered Melody.<br/>“I’m legal!” whined Sheila.<br/>“For consent, yes. Not to appear in pornographic photos or video,” lectured Melody.<br/>“Then why are you taking me to a porn studio?” asked Sheila.<br/>“I think you have talents that might be useful off-set,” answered Melody.<br/>They pulled up to a big gate at the bottom of a winding driveway that disappeared up into the mountains. Melody leaned out the driver’s side window and punched in a code on the keypad.<br/>With a shudder, the gates opened and they continued up the hill.<br/>“Woah!” Sheila stuck her head out the window to get a better look at the gorgeous hillside manor looming over them, a sprawling, southwestern-style house with many terraces and rooftop gardens.<br/>Fantalasia Adult Studios was based in a private residence up in the hills. Mickey BoBickey, the head of the company, owned a house on each coast of the US, a villa in Thailand, and a ranch in Nevada. He traveled between them according to his mood, and used the vacant ones to shoot pornos in.<br/>Mickey was out of town at the moment, so the place was set up as a studio.<br/>As Sheila and Melody mounted the front steps, they were greeted by the sound of enthusiastic fucking and moaning. A very muscular, very oily, very tan man was pounding the shit out of a balloon-breasted bimbo who was moaning loudly as she frantically masturbated her clit. A cameraman kneeling nearby shifted position to capture a close up of the woman’s expression.<br/>“Holy shit! Aunt Bambi?” yelled Sheila.<br/>“Is that Sheila?” the bimbo craned her neck to see around the man who was railing her snatch.<br/>“Cut!” yelled the director.<br/>The couple on the ground stopped fucking at once. The man made a beeline for the craft services table and started gulping down water, his erect cock still jutting up at a forty-five degree angle. The bimbo hastily threw on a bathrobe and hurried over to Sheila.<br/>“Sheila, baby!” “Aunt” Bambi gave Sheila a silicone-enhanced kiss. “How’s my favorite niece?”<br/>Sheila blushed and felt her cock snaking down the leg of her tights. Her balls had been working at full tilt for the entire car ride and they were aching for release.<br/>“I thought I was your favorite niece.” Melody smirked.<br/>“Not after what you did to my asshole last week,” said Bambi in mock anger. “I still can’t sit right!”<br/>“Alright! Enough with the family reunion!” yelled the director.<br/>“Sorry, Bert,” said Melody.<br/>Bert Cranston, the director, writer and producer of “F**k Slut Backdoor Bimbo II,” was a short, bald, roughly circular man of middle age. He swung himself out of his seat and waddled over to Melody and Sheila.<br/>“So what the hell is with you barging onto my set?” he demanded. “And who’s the kid? You know the rules; no one under twenty one!”<br/>Sheila bristled a little at being called a kid, but Melody waved her down.<br/>“This is my little sister, Sheila,” said Melody. “I brought her by because I thought she could help out.”<br/>“You going into the family business, Sheila honey?” asked Bambi.<br/>“No.” Sheila pouted and blew a lock of hair out of her face.<br/>“This kid?” Bert gestured at Sheila. “How old is she? Twelve?”<br/>“Hey!” Those were fighting words to Sheila, who took her somewhat boyish figure personally.<br/>Melody waved her down again and turned back to Bert.<br/>“Not on set,” said Melody. “I thought she could help out with the other problem we’ve been having.”<br/>“Oh yeah?” Bert looked Sheila up and down. Sheila struck a defiant pose, arms folded and back straight.<br/>Bert turned back to Melody.<br/>“Is she also uhh…” He pantomimed a big swinging dick.<br/>“Like a Polish sausage.” Melody nodded.<br/>“I don’t see how she’s gonna be able to help,” said Bert.<br/>“Just give her a shot,” said Melody.<br/>“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Sheila butted in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Special Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheila demonstrates her condition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok so you know those big cumshots they do in pornos where the girl gets absolutely drenched?” asked Melody as she sipped iced tea with Sheila and Bert.<br/>Out on the patio, the camera man was taking a smoke break while the muscleman and Bambi played on their phones.<br/>“Yeah,” said Sheila. “Those are awesome!”<br/>“Yeah well they’re usually fake,” said Bert. “We use this stuff.”<br/>Bert pulled out a squeeze bottle labeled “I Can’t Believe it’s Not Cum!” and squirted a dollup of realistic-looking jizz on the table.<br/>The sight and sound of the fake cumshot was almost enough for Sheila to blow her load right on the spot. Her balls clenched and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.<br/>“The problem is, our supplier in Canada had to shut down due to the new trade deal that put an embargo on fake cum,” said Melody.<br/>“Why don’t you just buy American fake cum?” asked Sheila.<br/>“American fake cum is shit.” Bert scowled. “We tried it. Looks fake as hell on camera. Might as well use shampoo.”<br/>“We’d prefer to use something more realistic,” said Melody.<br/>“Yeah but where are we gonna get an endless supply of realistic fake cum?” asked Bert.<br/>Melody cast a meaningful glance over at Sheila.<br/>“What, she knows somebody?” asked Bert.<br/>“She *is* somebody,” said Melody. “I’ve watched this girl soak an entire couch in cum, then turn around and fill a bucket with jizz fifteen minutes later.”<br/>“You’re shitting me,” Bert scoffed.<br/>“She overflowed the toilet and sink in our upstairs bathroom last night, too,” said Melody.<br/>“I have Negative Refractory Syndrome or whatever,” said Sheila. She was only half following the conversation. She felt like her balls were going to explode.<br/>“I still think you’re shitting me,” said Bert. He looked at Sheila again.<br/>“Need an audition?” asked Melody.<br/>“Yeah sure I got nothing else going on today. Let’s all sit around and watch your little sister jerk off,” grumbled Bert.<br/>“Take it away, li’l sis,” said Melody.<br/>“Huh? Oh… okay…” Sheila felt a sudden touch of stage fright. She got up gingerly from the table and walked to the center of the tarp.<br/>“Where do you want me to…” she gestured vaguely around.<br/>“Oh anywhere’s fine,” said Bert dismissively. “That’s what the tarp’s for.”<br/>“Ok…” Sheila lifted her skirt and pulled down her tights. Her half-erect member immediately sprang to attention.<br/>Bert gave Melody an impressed look. The big sister returned it with a look that said “I told you so.”<br/>Sheila started pumping her cock, working its turgid length with both hands.<br/>Bambi came in from outside when she saw what was going on.<br/>“Oh wow, Sheila! You really take after your sister!” exclaimed Bambi. “You’re even bigger than I remember!”<br/>Sheila’s cock felt bigger than she remembered. It felt like it had grown longer and thicker overnight. Her balls were definitely heavier.<br/>Everyone watched in silence as Sheila stroked her massive cock. After about half a minute, Sheila’s eyes rolled back in her head and she grunted as her balls clenched and she busted a fat rope that went sailing clear across the room and splattered against the wall like a thrown cup of yogurt.<br/>“Hurrrngh!” Sheila kept pumping her cock as rope after rope after rope blasted from her throbbing cum cannon.<br/>SPLURT SPLAT SLPUUUURT!<br/>Pearly white cum glistened on the black tarp, growing from just a few translucent lines into a thick river in seconds. Spunk so thick it gathered up in piles rather than puddles.<br/>“Fuuuuck!” Sheila hunched over her cock, stroking it furiously with both hands. The ropes started to blend together into a steady stream of hot jizz that splashed against the wall in a torrent.<br/>Sheila’s face was red as a beet, her teeth clenched, eyes rolled back in her head as the force of her cumshot continued to intensify. Angry purple veins stood out along her cock as cumslit-gaping loads erupted from her arm-length schlong.<br/>Finally, the torrent petered out to a stream, finally to a drizzle, until it was just a few isolated spurts that would barely have filled an eight ounce glass.<br/>Sheila staggered backward and fell against the wall, letting herself slide down to the floor. Her glasses sat askew on her face and she had to pant to catch her breath.<br/>The opposite wall looked like someone had thrown a large bucket of yogurt against it. Another bucket’s worth of jizz covered the floor between Sheila and the gunk she’d sprayed on the wall. Ropes of spunk crisscrossed the arms of the chandelier and dangled from the ceiling like streamers.<br/>Bert stood up to applaud, followed by everyone else.<br/>Sheila just leaned back to catch her breath. She could feel the pressure in her balls already building back up to overflow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Adam's Little Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam's balls begin to overproduce. Is it possible he has the same condition as his twin sister?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at home, Adam was having trouble getting comfortable.<br/>Mark paused the game.<br/>“Dude, why do you keep squirming around?” he asked. “You got crotch crickets or something?”<br/>“No, it’s these shorts.” Adam squirmed again. He reached down and tried to unwedge some of the fabric around his bulge. “They’re friggin’ crushing my balls!”<br/>“So lose the shorts, dude.” Mark shrugged. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.”<br/>“Uhhh… I dunno…” Adam blushed.<br/>“Dude, I’ve literally jerked you off before, you don’t need to be shy,” said Mark.<br/>Adam shifted uncomfortably again.<br/>“Umm, maybe in a minute. I think I’ve got a good position now,” Adam lied.<br/>“Okay…” Mark unpaused the game and went back to kicking Adam’s ass.<br/>Within another minute, Adam was squirming and pulling at his crotch again.<br/>Mark paused again.<br/>“Dude!” he huffed.<br/>“Sorry.” Adam shifted again. When he still couldn’t find comfort, he stood up and started pulling on the legs of his shorts.<br/>“Dude, just lose the shorts.” Mark reached up grabbed the waistband of Adam’s shorts.<br/>“Noooo!” Adam snatched at his pants, but too late.<br/>Mark stared in stunned silence. Adam buried his face in his palm.<br/>“Dude… are those…” Mark asked.<br/>Adam groaned.<br/>“Girl panties?” Mark had to fight hard to stifle a laugh.<br/>Adam hurriedly reached down and pulled his shorts back up. It took a little work to get the zipper closed over his massive bulge.<br/>Mark was laughing his ass off.<br/>“I-I was just trying something new!” Adam protested.<br/>“Does Sheila know you’re raiding her underwear drawer?” laughed Mark.<br/>“I didn’t raid her underwear drawer!” objected Adam. “They were on the ground!”<br/>“So they’re USED?” Mark was crying with laughter now.<br/>Adam was so embarrassed he could only stammer and splutter.<br/>His cock on the other hand was growing more excited by the second. He tried to turn and hide the length of dick peeking out from the leg of his shorts, but Mark caught him.<br/>“Boner alert!” laughed Mark. “You know a dick that big needs more support than girl panties can provide.”<br/>Adam barely cared about his brother’s teasing anymore. The pain in his balls was almost too much to bear.<br/>He couldn’t take it for another second. Without another word, Adam fled the living room and hurried upstairs, doing his best to outrun his older brother’s laughter.<br/>Slam!<br/>Safe in his room, Adam let himself fall back against the door. His balls throbbed with a rising heat that radiated out from his groin and overtook his entire body. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He felt feverish. His stomach cramped. His rock hard cock strained the pink panties he was wearing nearly to the breaking point. <br/>Suddenly he was cumming like he’d never cum before.<br/>“F-f-f-f-uuuuuck!” Adam moaned as he filled his sister’s panties to overflowing with his hot seed. Globs of spunk spurted up from over the elastic band, coating his stomach and abdominal muscles with gleaming pearls and ropes of cum. Thick rivers of baby batter ran down the insides of his thighs until he was sitting in an expanding puddle of goop.<br/>He came and came, eyes rolled back in his head, toes curling, shuddering until his kegel muscles were spasming involuntarily and were too weak to push out another spurt.<br/>He’d snapped the waistband of his sister’s panties. His mammoth cock stood up fully rock hard and throbbing before his eyes, still jerking as it tried to dry-fire its loads.<br/>Despite the load he’d just blown, Adam’s balls ached as if he’d been edging for hours and then stopped an instant before climax. They were hot in his hand, and he swore he could feel them swelling larger against his cum-slicked palm.<br/>“Well that’s not good…” Adam panted. His heart was pounding in his chest.<br/>Down below, his balls continued to fill with seed…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Money Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheila gets that $$$</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you enjoyed the story. Also, check out my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was amazing!” exclaimed Bert, still gaping at the load Sheila had blown all over his studio. “How the hell did you do it?”<br/>“I have a condition,” answered Sheila, staggering over to the craft services table and chugging a bottle of water.<br/>Bert went over to the table and offered Sheila another bottle. She took it gratefully and started chugging.<br/>“No but really,” said Bert. “That thing with the cum. You got like, a tube rigged up to a pump somewhere? How’d you make it shoot out like that? This is the most realistic fake cock I’ve ever seen…”<br/>Bert reached down to touch Sheila’s cock and she slapped his hand away.<br/>“Hey!” she snapped.<br/>Melody came over and put herself between Bert and Sheila.<br/>“It’s not a fake cock and it’s not fake cum,” Melody told him. “My little sister has a condition called ‘negative refractory syndrome.’ It means she never runs out of cum and she cums more every time.”<br/>“Bullshit,” said Bert. “Show me.”<br/>Sheila sighed and started stroking.<br/>She came again.<br/>And again.<br/>And again.<br/>Each load was bigger than the last. By the time Bert was satisfied, the entire wall and half the carpet were completely coated in an inch of white slime.<br/>Sheila lay sprawled in the director’s chair, her footlong soft cock red and raw from being jerked so much. The poor girl’s balls had swollen bigger than ever. When she’d arrived at the house, they’d been the size of avocados. Now they were the size of grapefruit, and getting larger even as Melody and Bert stared. Sheila’s cock was larger as well, having added at least an inch of length since the start of her demonstration.<br/>“So she’s the real deal, huh?” said Bert.<br/>“How much did you pay for fake cum before?” asked Melody. “Two hundred dollars a gallon?”<br/>“Two fifty for the good stuff,” said Bert. “Mickey spares no expense.”<br/>“How about we supply you at a hundred dollars a gallon, with guaranteed delivery of the first shipment as soon as my sister can get hard again?” proposed Melody.<br/>“Deal!” Bert thrust out a stubby hand, which Melody took and shook with vigor.<br/>Melody and Sheila pulled out of the driveway with a roll of hundred dollar bills tucked into Melody’s cleavage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>